


Pick Your Poision

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Michaela discuss mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Poision

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts over at my Tumblr (which is just Poemsingreenink if you're into that kind of thing). Someone requested Wes/Micheala and mistletoe.

“Did you know it’s poisonous?”

The warning came too late. The hot spiced wine was already traveling down Wes’ throat and into his stomach where, if Michaela’s warning could be believed, it was about to kill him. He held the glass up for further inspection, and wondered if he had time to call poison control. Probably not.

“No, Wes,” Michaela said, shaking her head. “Not that. _That_.”

Wes looked up, and the knot of cold fear in his stomach melted at the sight of what was nailed to the center of the door’s arch.

“Oh, the mistletoe.”

It wasn’t the only spring of mistletoe in the house. Asher had practically wrapped the entire office in the plant, probably hoping to surprise Bonnie when she least expected it. Wes hoped he wasn’t around for that.

“Did you actually think Professor Keating would poison us with spiced Christmas wine?”

Wes smiled and took another sip. “No, but she didn’t make this. Bonnie did.”

Michaela froze mid-sip, and then carefully set the glass aside. “Okay. I see your point.”

Wes put his own glass down, and shuffled from foot-to-foot.

“So, poisonous?”

Michaela nodded. “Yes, the berries and the leaves especially. The plant is also a parasite. It wraps itself around a tree and steals all the water and soil nutrients. It stays green all winter while everything around it dies.” She paused. “Though it does help keep the local bird population alive.”

“Wow. Weird, what we use them for I mean.” Wes’ palms were starting to sweat, and while he could blame that on the heat from the kitchen where Frank of all people was cooking he couldn’t blame it on the increased rhythm of his heart. “I always thought they were nice.”

“Just because something has good PR doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous,” Michaela said.

“So we probably shouldn’t kiss underneath it,” Wes answered. He reached out to lightly touch Michaela’s bare shoulder. All she would need to do was turn away and she’d be gone. “Then we’d just be promoting the lie.”

Michaela tipped her chin, considering, before taking a step closer. The Christmas tree lights sparkled off the silver silk of her dress, and even with her matching heels she’d need to get on her tip-toes to reach him. Wes bent his head, and prepared to meet her half-way. 

“What’s one more?” she asked.


End file.
